


play it cool

by chaemoongie



Series: rough intercourses no one asked [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Dom/sub Play, Light Bondage, M/M, don't judge me pls, hyunghyuk again, lame attempt on smut, leave changkyun alone, let jooheony take his nap, my another attempt on writing smut omgg, porn porn porn, smut again, this is lame, will i write anything aside from hyunghyuk?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 22:30:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18199868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaemoongie/pseuds/chaemoongie
Summary: In where hyungwon and minhyuk plays. changkyun is innocent and jooheon just want to take his nap.





	play it cool

**Author's Note:**

> sigh my second attempt on writing another smut and i miserably fail again, sigh

"you really had enough audacity to flirt with changkyun in front of me huh? you really think you're relevant now? flirting with someone whom you don't even like? " hyungwon asks while tying minhyuk's hands on the bed frames using the ferragamo shawl he just bought for the latter. the latter just laughed, earning a handful slap on his left cheek

"bold of you to assume i don't like him, who do you think i like then chae? you?" minhyuk asks, grinning. his grin was wiped off after earning another slap in the face "i.dont.like.you. i hate you. i loathe you the most, chae"

and for the third time, he received another slap. his face turning red, tears brimming at the corner of his eyes, but still, he managed on grinning again "bitch"

"you're my bitch" hyungwon fires back, sitting on the side of the bed. mihyuk tried freeing himself, but to no avail, the ties were hardly knotted. "you're my property and i am the only one that owns you"

hyungwon traces minhyuk's face, from his sharp jaw up to his nose line, traveling to his eyes and lastly to his lips. the redness of minhyuk's cheeks are becoming more visible, a trace of long fingers and wide palm.

"i am not your property, chae. fuck off" minhyuk hisses, gritting his teeths. hyungwon just smiled, positioning on top of him. the younger started unbuttoning his shirt, kissing every part of his chest, sucking and biting the flesh, not forgetting to leave marks all over the place. 

"but i do own you tho" hyungwon spats back while still busy sucking minhyuk's colar bone. minhyuk supresses his moans when hyungwon's lips traveled down his hardened nipples, playing his tongue with it and sucking it.

hyungwon stopped when he noticed minhyuk's choking his moans, he frowns before clenching minhyuk's jaw. 

"moan for me,Lee! cry my name, scream it! scream my name or i will punish you!" hyungwon screams at minhyuk's face while choking him but the latter just grinned

"make me,Chae. try and make me screa-- aaaack! fuck! fuck you! shit!" minhyuk shrieks. hyungwon laughs before letting go of minhyuk's painfully erected member and leaning down to kiss him on the lips

hyungwon just grabbed minhyuk's crotch and clutched it forcefully minhyuk almost kicked hyungwon off of him. "scream Lee,scream"

hyungwon gets back to work, sucking every part of minhyuk's chest while grinding his right leg on minhyuk's clothed groin. "i said scream, Lee"

"fuck you, you're so nosy"

Hyungwon presses his knee on minhyuk's member so the latter shrills once again "fuck you,chae! fuck you! aah!"

"hahaha!"

"Hyungs! shut the fuck up, im trying to take a nap here!" jooheon shouts from the other side of the house,hyungwon laughs once again and minhyuk snorts

"come on hyungwon! stop laughing and get moving!" minhyuk demands and hyungwon frowns, he moves his head a little to the left and stares at minhyuk

"what did you called me?" he asks while his head are still leaning to his left side, minhyuk snorts once again

"hyungwon, duuh"

"you really love getting on my nerves huh"

"isn't it obvious? again, duuh"

Hyungwon stands up, walks to his drawer and pulls some satin cloth and takes his way back to minhyuk who's staring at him. he grins before climbing on minhyuk's top, playing the cloth with minhyuk's face. he smile's when minhyuk's curious expressions grows wider, the latter was about to talk when he put it on its mouth, preventing it to talk properly and close it's mouth

"hat na muck is nis nyae?" he dismissed minhyuks question and continues to tie the silk cloth on minhyuk's open mouth. he smiles when he's satisfied enough with what he did

"now let's get back to where we stopped" he murmurs before mouthing minhyuk's neck, creating new marks. he stops after a while and works on minhyuk's pants, pulling it along with the boxers and freeing minhyuk's ranging dick "oh, i see"

He pulls minhyuk's leg up his shoulder, plays with the head of minhyuk's shaft using his fingers,tracing the slit and smudging the precum before removing his own clothings. Hyungwon pulls the lube that is resting above the bedside table, puts two of his fingers inside the bottle and pulls it out. He plays his fingers on Minhyuk's entrance, spreading it slowly and moves his fingers inside, he adds another digit until he feels Minhyuk's spot.

Minhyuk, on the other hand, is having a hard time choking on his moans because of the cloth that is still on his mouth, his saliva is all over the cloth and his face

"huck you nyae! huck! huuuggh!"

Hyungwon pulls out his finger and positions his lenght, he slowly enters and Minhyuk looks like an electrified cat because of the sentation. He didn't know what to do first, scream,free his hand or free his mouth, so he does both.

hyungwon starts rocking his hips against minhyuk, resting his head back, bits his own lips. but he's not satisfied with his own lips, so he removes the cloth on minhyuk's mouth and kisses the latter before he can even produce any word or noise. minhyuk moans on his mouth and it feels good, everything feels good. great even.

"touch me, idiot"

"I'm the dom here so no comands"

"fuck you"

"yes, yes. after this"

despite telling minhyuk he's the dom, he still touches minhyuk. moves his hand on the olders shaft matching his movements, they both came on the same time. spatters of minhyuk's cum all over his chest. he shivers for the last time before collapsing on minhyuk's body.

"this play is damn tiring" minhyuk complains and hyungwon just hums because he's sleepy. he yawns on minhyuk's neck and slowly closes his eyes

"atleast untie me before going on a comatose hyungwon!"

"hmm...tommorow"

"hyungwon!"

**Author's Note:**

> "Fuck! Hyungwon!" hyungwon rolls over, rubs his eyes before searching for minhyuk. he sees him standing infront of their body mirror. déjavu.
> 
> "Hyungwon!"
> 
> "hmm?"
> 
> "you did it again! you left marks more than necessary! again!"
> 
> "look's good on you baby"
> 
> "ugh!"


End file.
